1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sound muffling device for small kitchen appliances, such as blenders, and in particular, to a sound absorbing device used to muffle noise transmitted from electrically operated appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small, motor operated devices, such as blenders, emit noises during operation that are annoying and physically damaging to the eardrums of operators and bystanders alike. Most of these appliances are powered by high-rpm motors that transmit acoustic waves that propagate at frequencies which are sensitive to the human eardrum. Repeated exposure to such sound wave alterations has been known to cause damage to the ear drum. In restaurants or taverns, these sounds make it difficult for employees and patrons to communicate, while at home, a loud kitchen appliance can be bothersome to guests and embarrassing to the host. A different problem confronts appliances found in congested areas, wherein these kitchen tools are susceptible to damage, resulting in replacement or repair cost borne by the consumer. Therefore, a device capable of muffling sound vibrations produced by common appliances to mitigate noise pollution having the added benefit of providing protection from impact to the appliance would be welcomed.
Several devices known in the prior art attempt to reduce noise transmission from electrical appliances, however, these designs have structures that appear to be inefficient and oversized for cluttered areas such as commercial kitchens and bars. The sound and vibration reducing apparatus, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,413, issued to Vats, provides a rigid insulated housing that employs intricate hardware and a plurality of levers that operate the appliance controls. The Vats apparatus requires the assembly of parts, contains noise emitting seams between the walls of the housing and is too awkward for convenient use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,209, issued to Sears, incorporates a sound insulating container for completely enclosing electrical appliances having rigid walls, a hinged door and an interior electrical outlet. This apparatus is found to be complicated in design and requires ample space for storage. A sound retention cabinet is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,196, issued to Watkins, for suppressing noises generated by calculating machines. Another silencing cover is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,177, issued to Baxter, which is adapted for floor attachment and covering machines. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,227, issued to Hautala, employs a sound proof box for enclosing cameras.
While the aforementioned devices disclose various designs for silencing noise emissions propagated by machines, no such device teaches the benefit of a low profile design capable of sufficiently reducing noise pollution from small kitchen appliances while protecting the same. Therefore, there exists a need for a muffling device capable of absorbing sounds, vibrations and impact produced from and received by electrical appliances. The present invention is intended to address and solve these problems not adequately resolved by the prior art by providing a flexible muffler jacket for use with kitchen appliances that is simple, novel and efficient in design.